Symphony
by M.Cherry
Summary: A doce e amarga sinfonia os unia, e a Lei era quem determinava. Marriage Law
1. Prólogo

Hello!

Aqui está a versão de **Symphony** 2.0, espero que vocês gostem e acompanhem assim como a anterior. Vocês vão reparar que a fic mudou MUITA coisa, mas o casal ainda é Draco/Luna. Eu adicionei novos personagens, novas histórias, novas cenas, enfim, renovei praticamente tudo. Agradeço a todos que vão ler, os que lerão a anterior e lerão essa... e principalmente aqueles que tiveram paciência, OH GOD! Dessa vez eu não irei responder as reviews, e os capítulos virão 1 vez por mês, porque eu preciso fazer vestibulares :) , e então, só citarei o nome de cada um que mandar reviews no final de cada capítulo... deixa de conversa.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

O barulho dos saltos nos corredores indicava que a Sra. Malfoy perambulava por eles. Os empregados tinham um pouco de medo dela, mas no fundo ela era uma boa pessoa. Astoria era uma ótima esposa, e exigente com as coisas da casa. Não trabalhava, para ela, Draco ganhava bem o suficiente para que ela ficasse em casa.

Ela falava bem, quase não gritava e era sempre muito educada com Draco. Não obedecia as ordens de Narcissa. Achava a sogra extremamente manipuladora e a queria o mais longe possível.

Astoria desceu as escadas, Pansy Parkinson a esperava na sala. Draco estava viajando a trabalho, e a esposa estava sozinha em casa. Ela e Pansy, por incrível que pareça, eram amigas... Quase confidentes.

Pansy abriu um sorriso para Astoria, enquanto a loira descia os degraus. Astoria abraçou-a e olhou para os lados.

- Draco não está mesmo em casa? – perguntou Pansy sorrindo.

- Não... Segundo me consta, ele volta da Alemanha amanhã. Houve um problema no Ministério de lá e ele terá que ficar mais um dia.

- Entendi... Vamos? – perguntou Pansy, colocando as mãos no rosto de Astoria carinhosamente.

Astoria corou um pouco e segurou as mãos de Pansy também com carinho. As duas subiram silenciosamente para um dos quartos. Astoria olhava desconfiada para todos os lados, para que ninguém visse nada.

Pansy abriu a porta e as duas entraram, a morena trancou a porta e encarou Astoria maliciosamente.

- Por que não fomos para o seu quarto hoje, Astoria? Você prefere se vingar do Draco ali... Achei estranho.

- Pansy... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa que para você vai ser um choque... Para mim também foi, mas... Eu sou casada e...

- E...

- Eu estou grávida. Eu e Draco, claro, teremos um filho.

Pansy sentou-se na cama, pasma. Elas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, somente a respiração acelerada e descompassada de Astoria era ouvida.

As lágrimas no rosto delicado da loira desciam, e Pansy levantou-se, respirando fundo.

As duas se abraçaram e a morena a beijou delicadamente nos lábios.

- A gente pode ir embora, Astie... Criamos seu bebê juntas, o Draco não precisa ficar sabendo de nada e...

- Pansy! Não! Eu não amo você. Eu amo o Draco, ele é o pai do meu filho e eu quero criar esse filho com ele.

Pansy olhou assustada para Astoria, era como tivessem dado um tapa em seu rosto.

- Astoria... Mas você disse que não suportava mais o Draco, que tinha nojo dele e...

- Mas eu não disse que não o amava, Parkinson... Eu não te amo, Pansy. Amo o Draco, apesar de tudo.

* * *

><p>Draco deitou-se na cama fofa do hotel. Nada comparado à sua cama e conforto da mansão, mas ainda estava muito bom.<p>

Pensava em Astoria, no seu gênio forte, nos seus traços delicados e na sua sutileza. No começo do namoro, não passava de negócios para manter o nome da família Malfoy, mas depois, passou a ser amor. Ou como queiram designar.

Mas Draco tinha um sentimento forte por Astoria, e ela o amava muito. Ele não via a hora de voltar para casa e poder finalmente descansar, tomar um bom Firewhisky e aproveitar muito bem as curvas que a loira oferecia.

Ela era uma pessoa adorável, uma mulher forte e que sabia como agradar muito bem um homem. Por vezes, por mais difícil que possa ser pensar isso, Draco imaginava como seria se Astoria não estivesse ao seu lado em algumas horas: horrível. Mas ele não queria mais pensar nela, não agora que tinha que resolver assuntos importantes.

Draco ouviu as batidas na porta, suspirou e foi atendê-la.

- Senhor Malfoy, a reunião já vai começar, pediram que viesse lhe chamar.

- Muito obrigado, diga que já vou. – disse Draco, agradecendo e dando um sorriso amarelo.

Fechou a porta em seguida e ajeitou-se rapidamente para ir a tal reunião. Não iria se arrumar muito, era uma reunião cheia de homens e tinha somente três mulheres no meio, e como uma deles era Luna Lovegood, Draco não estava a fim de se arrumar para ela.

* * *

><p>Pansy andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, completamente desnorteada e sem saber o que dizer a ela.<p>

- Você mentiu para mim, Astoria...

A loira riu debochada, virando-se de costas para Pansy.

- Querida, entenda... eu nunca disse que não amava o Draco, eu não amo _você. _– ela disse, encarando Pansy novamente, que estava enxugando as lágrimas.

- Eu confiei em você, e esse foi o meu maior problema, você-

- Eu sei, Pansy. – disse Astoria cortando-a – Eu te usei, te fiz de capacho, de palhaça... Todas essas coisas de amante. É assim mesmo, querida.

Astoria pegou Pansy pelo braço e a levou em direção à porta do quarto.

- Pansy, eu sempre fui sincera com você. Você foi excelente esse tempo todo, e todas as vezes que eu senti raiva do Draco, você foi uma ótima amante. Onde quer que eu esteja, eu nunca vou me esquecer de você.

As duas saíram do quarto em silêncio. Pansy tentava esconder sua indignação e ergueu os ombros, não queria que ninguém soubesse que Astoria Greengrass havia partido seu coração.

Elas chegaram à porta da Mansão e Astoria a abriu para Pansy, a morena suspirou e encarou a loira. Ela não sentia raiva. Na verdade, ela não sabia o que sentir.

- Astoria... Você é uma vaca.

- Você também, querida. – ela respondeu com classe – Quando o meu bebê nascer – Astoria disse, colocando as mãos no ventre – eu te mando uma coruja com a fotinha dele.

Pansy saiu batendo a porta, deixando uma Astoria aliviada do lado de dentro da Mansão Malfoy.

Astoria respirou fundo, sua obrigação agora era esquecer o que tinha vivido com Pansy – mas não esquecê-la – e cuidar de Draco, e do bebê que estava por vir.

* * *

><p>Draco abriu a porta da sala de reuniões e viu que somente o lugar dele estava vazio. Passou por todos sem pedir desculpas e sentou-se.<p>

O porta-voz do Ministério, Stamford Jorkins, estava na ponta da mesa, e começou a dizer:

- Boa noite, senhores. Como vocês sabem, a discussão de hoje é sobre a Lei do Casamento no mundo bruxo. Acredito que vocês já devem ter recebido um informe explicando como a lei funciona, e hoje será feita a votação, visto que, com certeza vocês já devem ter uma opinião formada sobre o assunto. Para reforçar a ideia, eu vou reler a carta:

"_Todos os bruxos, mestiços ou nascidos-trouxas maiores de 17 – até 40 anos - e solteiros, separados ou viúvos têm até dois meses para encontrar um parceiro para se casar e após esse casamento, um prazo de um ano para terem um bebê ou adotarem uma criança._

_Casais totalmente puro-sangue e totalmente trouxas serão negados. Os únicos que terão opção de poder continuar com a linhagem sanguínea serão os mestiços. Caso contrário, o casamento será negado."_

- Ou seja – ele continuou – Puro-sangue com puro-sangue e trouxa com trouxa estão negados. Os mestiços têm opção de escolher. Lembrando que isso também facilitará o número de abortos e as perdas enormes de bruxos puro sangue que os meus antigos colegas idiotas estavam matando com suas entrevistas caluniosas... Enfim, senhores, alguém quer se pronunciar?

Luna Lovegood levantou a mão. O porta-voz acenou a cabeça, liberando para que ela falasse.

- Sr. Jorkins, eu sou Luna Lovegood e sou do The Quibbler...

- Ah... Imprensa?

- Sim, eu fui convocada justamente para acompanhar a decisão do Ministério sobre a Lei do Casamento e eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta para o senhor, posso?

- Sim, claro. Só lembrando Srta. Lovegood, que isso é uma votação, e que o meu dever é somente colocar em prática o que esses homens aqui presentes decidirem.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Jorkins. Eu gostaria de saber qual a vantagem que é vista em uma lei que impõe às pessoas que elas se casem e tenham filhos, muitas vezes com pessoas que elas não conhecem, não têm a menor convivência, simplesmente com o intuito de procriar porque, como o senhor mesmo disse, seus coleguinhas do Ministério resolveram promover uma chacina. Não acha que estão sendo bastante ditadores nesse sentido?

- Muito boa a sua pergunta, Srta. Lovegood. Eu creio que é uma maneira de o Ministério se desculpar com o mundo bruxo pelos erros do passado. Sem sombra de dúvida, isso irá causar um grande impacto, mas as pessoas se acostumam... Muitas moças irão adorar essa decisão, Srta. Lovegood.

- Eu vou fingir que o senhor não disse essa ultima frase. – ela disse calma.

- Era só essa pergunta?

- Sim.

- Sendo assim, senhores, podem começar a votação, anotem a decisão de vocês em um pedaço de pergaminho e coloquem dentro dessa urna. – ele pegou uma pequena urna preta que estava sob uma mesinha mais afastada e a colocou sobre a mesa. – O voto nulo será aceito.

A votação durou cerca de vinte minutos. Draco estava achando tudo um saco, mas ele precisava votar. Para não participar da palhaçada toda, ele optou pela anulação do voto, era uma culpa a menos. Ele achava que Lovegood tinha razão, mas jamais diria isso a ela, nem em cem mil anos.

Como a lei não seria válida a ele, pouco se importava se seria aprovada ou não; aliás, o Ministério já havia feito tantas idiotices, essa seria a melhorzinha de todas.

Ao final da votação, o Sr. Jorkins recolheu a urna e fez um feitiço de contagem, para que houvesse a apuração. Todos na mesa estavam calmos, exceto Luna, que só faltava saltitar de tanto nervosismo.

- Senhores... A votação está encerrada e o veredicto foi: a lei está aprovada. Muito obrigado pela opinião de vocês, muito obrigado pela atenção de todos. – virou-se para Luna, que estava evidentemente com raiva – Srta. Lovegood, a senhora pode escrever o que quiser sobre a aprovação dessa lei, mas não se esqueça de dizer as regras dela.

Luna não sorriu para ele, continuou séria e imóvel.

- Sr. Jorkins, quando entrará em vigor? – ela perguntou.

- Mês que vem, eu creio. O Ministério provavelmente dará um prazo de um mês para as pessoas se acostumarem com a ideia.

- Tudo bem, muito obrigada.

Todos se levantaram da mesa e saíram sem se cumprimentar. Alguns saíram com peso na consciência, outros com a consciência limpa e alguns – assim como um certo Draco Malfoy – não estavam nem aí, afinal, ele era casado e não tinha _nada a ver com aquilo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**: _Espero que vocês tenham gostado do prólogo, mandem reviews que eu vou pular de felicidade. Agradeço a** Ninica** criatura abominável das trevas, por betar, por me ouvir e por me aguentar quando eu estou puta. Agradeço de uma forma que elas vão entender a : Fla e a Tai, porque elas são lindas e tão escrevendo uma fic foda.

Rewiiiiiiiiiiiiiiews, pessoas!


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo 1.**

O bater da porta foi tão alto que os vizinhos de quarto podiam ouvir sem cerimônia. Mas e daí? Depois que uma decisão no mínimo ridícula do Ministério, o que os outros iriam pensar era o de menos.

Luna tirou a blusa e jogou encima da cama, em seguida sentando e passando as mãos impacientemente pelos cabelos.

Olhou em seguida para a foto onde ela estava junto de seu pai. Que saudades. Tempos que não voltariam nunca mais. A época de sua inocência, onde era simplesmente "Lunática" e queria sempre ver os problemas como consequências. Agora, ela precisava ser dura. Não fingir, mas agir de acordo com o momento.

- Como eu sinto sua falta, pai. – Luna disse triste.

Era triste pensar que agora ela era praticamente sozinha. Ainda tinha Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron e outros amigos, mas nada comparado a presença do pai dela, por mais louco que fosse.

Respirou fundo e foi tomar um banho, procurou não ficar martelando muito sobre a reunião anterior, pois se irritaria ainda mais. Pra ela era difícil aceitar como aqueles homens eram tão passivos ao Ministério. Tudo o que eles diziam era Lei pra eles. Claro! A maioria deles eram casados então, foda-se quem não era.

* * *

><p>Abriu a porta da casa e já foi entrando sem pedir licença. Colocou a bolsa encima do sofá e saiu procurando alguém pela casa.<p>

- Mãe? Daphne? – disse chamando pela casa dos Greengrass.

Subiu as escadas e foi direto para o quarto da mãe, que se encontrava vazio. Em seguida, foi ao quarto de Daphne.

A irmã estava enrolada em uma toalha, com uma cara assustada.

- Idiota! Por que não avisou que viria? – disse a morena, nervosa.

- Porque aqui ainda é minha casa, Daphne!

- Não. A sua casa é lá na Mansão Malfoy, querida.

- Não importa – disse Astoria em tom de deboche – vim dar a vocês uma ótima notícia... Pelo menos para mim, sim.

Daphne bufou e rolou os olhos.

- Vamos, Daphne, chame nossa mãe para que eu dê a notícia.

Daphne subiu as escadas em silêncio. Astoria aproveitou para sentar-se no confortável sofá da casa de sua mãe.

Observou todos aqueles moveis impecáveis, brilhantes e caríssimos. Obviamente, nada daquilo era comparado a Mansão Malfoy.

Ouviu barulhos de dois saltos descendo a escadaria, olhou para trás, era sua mãe e sua irmã descendo. Astoria levantou-se e abriu um largo sorriso para sua mãe e abriu os braços para abraça-la.

Sua mãe retribuiu com um abraço caloroso, enquanto Daphne torcia o nariz, de ciúmes.

- Que bons ventos a trazem aqui, querida? – perguntou a mãe, segurando nas mãos de Astoria.

- Ah, mãe, tenho uma notícia _maravilhosa _para dar a _vocês. _Não é mesmo, Daphne? – e olhou para a irmã, em deboche?

As três sentaram-se no sofá, Astoria ao meio, para que pudesse contar às duas.

- Antes de contar, querida... Daphne, você pode preparar um chá para sua irmã? – disse a mãe, gentilmente.

- De maneira nenhuma, mãe. Astoria só veio dar a notícia e já vai embora, não é mesmo? – disse Daphne, sorrindo para Astoria.

Astoria sorriu de lado. Sua real intenção era voar na cara de sua irmã, mas tudo bem. A notícia que ela daria seria suficiente para que Daphne chorasse pelas próximas cinco encarnações.

- Já, sim. Só vim mesmo dar a notícia – disse Astoria, respirando fundo – Então... Eu e Draco vamos ser papais. – E em seguida, sorriu.

Sua mãe logo a abraçou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, enquanto Daphne não soube disfarçar o descontentamento. O sorriso desapareceu na hora, e seu rosto ficou vermelho.

- Meus parabéns minha Astoria, estou muito feliz. – disse a mãe – Seu marido deve estar muito feliz.

- Ah, com certeza – disse Astoria, sorrindo de lado.

Daphne nada fez. Não a abraçou e nem sorriu, continuou fuzilando a irmã com o olhar. Astoria foi se levantando, despedindo –se da mãe da irmã.

- Mãe, apareça em minha casa qualquer dia, lá com certeza _eu mesma_ farei questão de servi-la como merece. – falou, olhando para Daphne.

- Querida, perdoe Daphne. Ela tem estado muito temperamental esses tempos.

- Ah, nela não me afeta com esse tipo de coisa. – falou Astoria.

A mãe a irmã acompanharam Astoria até a porta, e a mãe subiu as escadas, enquanto Daphne encarava Astoria.

Assim que ouviram que a mãe estava mais longe, Daphne abriu a porta para que Astoria saísse e ficou do lado de fora junto dela.

- Draco ainda não sabe disso, não é, irmã? – falou Daphne, com desdém.

- Minha filha, a minha vida com o _meu_ marido não lhe diz o menor respeito – disse a irmã, alterada.

- Eu sei que Draco proibiu-a de ter filhos até que ele pare com as viagem do Ministério – falou Daphne, cruzando os braços – Só que, você sabe, irmã... As viagens do Ministério não vão parar nunca, ou seja, você nunca devia ter engravidado. Astoria, ele vai fazer você tirar essa coi...

Daphne foi interrompida por Astoria, que deu-lhe um tapa em seu rosto. As lágrimas no rosto de Astoria caíam, seu rosto estava vermelho e os olhos mais verdes que de costume.

Nenhuma das duas disse mais nada. Astoria retirou-se e deixou Daphne sozinha na porta da casa. Saiu sem olhar pra trás, e sem nem um pingo de arrependimento. Era o começo de uma guerra.

* * *

><p>Os olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar, e a maquiagem estava toda borrada. Os cabelos, agora pelos ombros, estavam desgrenhados e opacos. Parecia que o mundo havia caído sobre sua cabeça, e que mais nada existira naquele momento.<p>

- Você caiu no conto do vigário, Pansy Parkinson – dizia a ela mesma – Você é uma idiota que foi cair na conversa da loira abandonada do marido milionário...

Conseguiu abrir a porta de seu apartamento, tirou os sapatos e foi direto no firewhisky que ela tinha prometido não beber sozinha. Não dera. Deu a primeira golada, e a lágrima saiu junto. Ela sentia raiva, rancor e ódio, tudo que mais desejava era que não olhar nunca mais na cara de Astoria.

- Ela vai se arrepender.

' _Querido Draco,_

_Sei que as coisas não estão muito bem entre nós desde o ultimo acontecimento. Eu entendo que você esteja magoado, mas tudo que eu faço é para o seu próprio bem. Não quero que você se sinta pressionado, ou faça algo só por minha vontade, mas eu sei o que é melhor para você._

_Eu sinto muito a sua falta, e sei o quão você é sensível e também precisa de mim, porque eu sei que você não está sendo tratado conforme as minhas recomendações._

_Enfim, querido, não me ignore. Você sabe que eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa para que viva e viva bem._

_Saudades, mamãe'._

Draco encarou aquele pedaço de pergaminho pelo menos umas cinco vezes. Somente encarou, sem ler. Era ridículo como sua mãe, ainda o tratava com se fosse um bebê.

Ele pegou sua varinha de dentro do criado-mudo do quarto, e calmamente, queimou o pedaço de pergaminho.

- Por Merlin, tenha dó.

O dia já estava em seu final, o por do sol estava muito bonito e Draco foi observá-lo. Era incrível que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, quando ele parava para observar algo, lembrava-se da época da guerra. Todos aqueles ataques, aquele desespero, receber Voldemort como hóspede na mansão... Era tudo muito traumático. E o pior de tudo era lembrar que ele teria aquela marca carregada para sempre. A marca estava ficando cada vez mais fraca, porém a lembrança, fazia com que ela voltasse a ficar forte, e era isso que ele queria perder.

Depois de todo aquele horror, os Malfoy simplesmente fugiram, e _tudo ficou bem_. Malfoy logo em seguida, conheceu Astoria, eles começaram a namorar e depois casaram-se. O casamento em partes, era um bom negócio, pois os Greengrass eram um dos poucos puro-sangue ricos que não se envolveram com o Lord das Trevas, e isso aliviava Draco.

- Senhor Malfoy, já está tudo pronto para a sua volta. – avisou a camareira.

- Obrigado, avise que já estou indo. – ele disse, retirando-se da varanda, e em seguida, pegando todos os seus pertences.

Saiu do quarto e foi direto para uma das lareiras da rede de flu. Preferiu passar primeiro no Ministério, para checar se sua sala ainda estava de pé. Assim que ele abriu a porta, deu de cara com uma figura de estatura média, cabelos claros e olhos incrivelmente amendoados. Ela estava sentada encima da mesa de Draco, com as pernas cruzadas. Abriu um sorriso assim que Draco acendeu a luz, e foi logo em direção a ele para abraça-la.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Daphne? – falou, suspirando.

Daphne o abraçou e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

- Você ta louca? Já imaginou se sua irmã resolve ter a mesma ideia? – disse Draco, nervoso.

- É bom que assim a gente já se assume pra todo mundo. – falou, sorrindo.

- Daphne, você sabe que eu _amo _a sua irmã e eu não a troco por mulher nenhuma no mundo.

A loira afastou-se dele e encostou-se na mesa.

- Ah então o fato de você sair comigo há 1 ano e ser casado há 2 anos e meio, não muda nada?

- Não. – falou, seco.

- Tudo bem, então – disse a loira – vamos ver se você vai gostar de saber o que sua amada fez.

- Para de ser fofoqueira, não se intromete na nossa vida – Draco disse, já alterando-se.

- Ela está grávida – disse, em tom de deboche – foi em minha casa hoje dar a _ótima _notícia a mim e a minha mãe. Estava super feliz.

- O quê? – disse Draco, gritando.

Ele e Astoria tinham uma longa discussão a ser tratada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu sei que eu tenho muitas explicações a dar, só que eu não vou dar nenhuma agora. Eu só quero que vocês leiam e me digam o que acharam, ok? Ta sem betagem, mas eu juro que quando eu betar arrumo direitinho.

Beijos e reviews.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo 2.**

A campainha tocou duas vezes, quando a porta se abriu, Luna deu um largo sorriso. Era Hermione. As duas se abraçaram e Hermione fez sinal para que Luna entrasse.

Hermione direcionou a amiga até a cozinha, onde preparava um jantar.

- Luna, que surpresa! – disse Hermione, sorrindo.

- Eu estava na Alemanha, em viagem com o The Quibbler pra saber sobre a nova palhaçada do Ministério.

- Harry veio aqui ontem e me contou sobre a tal lei. Vai ter mesmo? – falou Hermione, curiosa.

- Sim, foi aprovada. – disse Luna, suspirando – É inacreditável como as pessoas tem que pagar por ações ridículas dos outros.

- Concordo. Sabe, Luna – falou pegando alguns pratos – nessas horas eu fico imaginando você, que é solteira, ter que arrumar um marido do nada.

- Ah, sim, nem me fale. Mione, - disse mudando de assunto – onde estão seus meninos?

- Rose está lá encima já estudando pra entrar em Hogwarts mês que vem e Hugo saiu com Ronald, na casa de Harry.

- E como Harry está depois de... de Ginny... – disse Luna, confusa – tê-la abandonado, sejamos sinceras.

- Ah, ele está 'bem'. O casamento deles só não estava pior por causa dos filhos. A Ginny andava insatisfeita demais com tudo, disse que ela sempre estava sozinha, que o Harry não era mais o marido que ela um dia teve, que ele estava sempre preocupada com o trabalho de auror... enfim, um caos. – falou Hermione.

- Ah, por Merlin! Ela não foi trabalhar porque não quis. A não ser que ela achou por algum momento que a vida da mãe dela era fácil – disse Luna - conclusão: casou com marido rico, achou que ia ser ótimo e não foi.

- Pois é. Harry está numa outra casa, junto com Lily e Teddy e os outros dois estão com a Molly. Falei pro Ronald que não acho isso correto, se eles fizeram os filhos, eles que se entendessem, não deixar ninguém com a Molly. Mais crianças pra ela cuidar? Ela precisa de descanso. – falou Hermione, nervosa.

- E onde Ginny está? – perguntou Luna, curiosa.

- Disse que não iria longe. Do jeito que ela é, deve já estar atrás de outro pra se aventurar.

Luna riu. Era engraçado Hermione falar desse jeito da cunhada, mesmo que fosse verdade. Luna ajudou Hermione a terminar de colocar a mesa. Hermione foi até a ponta da escada, chamar Rose pra jantar.

A garota de cabelos muito ruivos, ondulados e o rosto com algumas sardas, desceu, sorridente.

- Luna! – disse a garota, indo abraçar Luna – Ah, que bom que você ta aqui. Os meus zonzóbulos...Hugo quebrou, aquele idiota. Você me dá outro?

- Ah, claro, querida – disse Luna, sorrindo.

As três sentaram-se à mesa, Hermione serviu o prato de Rose, e em seguida, Luna serviu-se, assim como Hermione.

- Mãe – disse Rose – eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro, querida – disse Hermione, curiosa.

- A senhora também vai se separar do meu pai e fugir pra outro lugar e me deixar com a minha vó Molly? – perguntou Rose, em voz baixa.

Luna e Hermione se entreolharam. Luna ficou pálida e Hermione ficou sem ação por alguns segundos.

- N- não, Rose – respondeu, engolindo em seco – e mesmo se eu me separar do seu pai, vocês vem comigo, ou vão com ele, você e Hugo são responsabilidade minha e do seu pai e-

- Mione, por favor – disse Luna, interrompendo-a – acalme-se.

Hermione calou-se e Rose a olhou sem entender.

- Rose, assim que terminar de jantar, suba direto para seu quarto. Eu e Luna vamos conversar assuntos que você não precisa saber agora.

- Sim, mãe.

As três continuaram a jantar em silêncio. Somente o barulho dos talheres pairava sobre a cozinha, e mesmo sem querer, a preocupação de Luna e Hermione era evidente.

Assim que terminaram de jantar, Rose subiu para seu quarto e Luna, ajudava Hermione a colocar tudo em ordem enquanto conversavam.

- Eu fico muito nervosa com essa situação do Harry, Luna. – disse Hermione, preocupada.

- Eu entendo, mas você não devia demonstrar isso perto das crianças, Mione. Eles estão percebendo, é claro, mas eu acho que crianças tem que ser crianças, e saber coisas de acordo com eles. As pessoas diziam que eu era lunática, mas pelo menos eu tinha algo pra me fazer sonhar. Pena que isso não exista mais, não na mesma intensidade de quando eu tinha 14 anos.

- Eu tenho tentado bastante, sabe? Mas o Ronald faz questão de querer discutir sobre isso quase todas as noites. Eu já falei pra ele, que nós não temos como saber o que se passa na cabeça dela, e que a possibilidade de que ela volte é mínima.

- O problema é que ela achou que fosse ser uma coisa, e não foi. Ginny está confusa, apesar de todos os defeitos, vamos admitir?

- Sim, claro. Ah, mudando completamente, só uma curiosidade sobre essa lei – disse Hermione – como será que eles vão fazer?

- Ah sim, não sei. Acredito que seja um processo seletivo, como se fôssemos peças a serem descartadas. Nós só ficamos sabendo do básico, mas eu vou investigar sobre isso.

- Sabe de algum nome que saiba por detalhes sobre isso?

- Bom, - disse Luna – uma pessoa que sabe, mas o difícil, ou não, é fazê-lo falar, é Draco Malfoy.

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Ele sabe muita coisa do Ministério, afinal de contas depois da guerra ele tornou-se protegido após a família dele ter saído À Francesa. – falou Luna.

- Você acha que ele dá essas informações? – disse Hermione num tom intrigado.

- Não sei, não custa perguntar. Primeiro eu vou procurar saber no jornal se ele já voltou da Alemanha, porque ele estava na reunião, eu o vi.

- Boa sorte, amiga.

- É disso que eu preciso mesmo, Mione.

Luna suspirou fundo. Ficou calada por alguns minutos.

- Mione, estou indo, eu preciso refletir em como fazer tudo isso.

- Sim, não vai ser fácil. – disse Hermione.

Hermione acompanhou Luna até a porta.

- Diga a Rose que assim que eu tiver um tempinho extra envio outro zonzóbulos à ela. – falou Luna, sorrindo.

- Ah digo, sim. Boa noite!

- Boa noite!

Hermione fechou a porta, e Luna caminhou até a calçada, pensando em tudo que teria de fazer. Aparatou até sua casa, seria uma noite muito mal dormida.

* * *

><p><em>À Sra. Malfoy,<em>

_Sei o quanto a senhora zela pelo seu filho, e consequentemente, por aqueles que descenderem dele. Astoria Greengrass espera um filho. A senhora acha que ela o criaria dentro dos padrões da família?_

Narcissa abaixou a carta lentamente, e fechou os olhos suspirando.

- Eu não acredito que aquela vaca está grávida.

* * *

><p>Daphne abriu a porta de casa lentamente, para que a porta não fizesse nenhum ruído e sua mãe não acordasse.<p>

Tirou os sapatos e subiu as escadas sorrateiramente, abriu a porta de seu quarto e a trancou depressa.

- Muito bem, linda – disse a loira, a si mesma – você já fez metade do que você queria: contou ao Draco, tudo bem que ele não quis tocar em mim, mas já valeu. E mandou uma coruja secreta para Narcissa Malfoy que a esta hora já deve estar tendo palpitações de tanto nervoso.

Ela suspirou.

- Agora, linda... Tudo isso só precisa dar certo. Se Draco pedir a separação, o que eu duvido, eu posso fugir com ele para um lugar onde ninguém nos atrapalhe, mas... Não! Eu posso muito bem ficar por aqui e os jornais irão dizer que Draco Malfoy largou a esposa grávida para viver uma linda história de amor com sua cunhada – ela riu, debochando da situação.

Parou por um segundo, e sentou-se em sua cama, pensativa.

- Linda, você precisa pensar melhor. O ideal seria que você descobrisse algo podre de sua irmã... Será que ela faz alguma coisa por fora? Porque se ela faz, faz muito bem feito... Nunca ouvi falar que Astoria chegou mais de dez da noite em casa. Ela sempre frequenta chás, eventos em bibliotecas bruxas, eventos no Ministério... Cuida da casa, do marido, tanto que ele a ama... Aonde essa mulher erra, por Merlin?

Passou a mão no rosto, pensativa.

- Linda – disse, beijando o próprio ombro – você vai descobrir. Porque você é mais bonita que ela, seu cabelo é mais escuro, sinal da inteligência, e além de tudo: você é linda.

* * *

><p>Draco apareceu na lareira de casa, o clarão verde do flu iluminou a sala com a luz baixa. Astoria não estava na sala de estar.<p>

Ele respirou fundo, para não mata-la ou coisa assim. Decidiu no meio do caminho que não diria nada. Nada de discussões, nem gritos para evitar choro. Seria paciente com ela, à medida do possível.

Subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto, a mansão estava em profunda paz. Nenhum ruído, nem mesmo dos elfos domésticos na cozinha.

Abriu a porta do quarto lentamente, Astoria estava na cama, lendo. Abriu um largo sorriso para ela, e ele retribuiu, um pouco nervoso.

- Eu estava com saudades – falou a loira, levantando-se para abraça-lo.

Foi até ele o abraçou apertado, e ele não retribuiu o abraço.

- Draco – disse, ainda abraçando-o – você está bem?

Ela o largou, e ele estava sério, olhando fixamente nos olhos verdes de Astoria. Nada disse.

- Eu tenho uma notícia pra te dar – disse ela, num quase sorriso – Eu estou gravida. Nós seremos papais.

Ela foi pegar nas mãos dele, ele negou. Continuou sério. Deu as costas para sua esposa, e saiu do quarto, sem pronunciar absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Primeiramente, eu quero agradecer as reviews que eu recebi, obrigada meninas. Resolvi atualizar agora, pra ver se o entusiasmo das leitoras aumenta. Eu demorei a postar por vários motivos, e o principal é o bloqueio IMENSO que eu tenho, mas é imenso meeeeeesmo. E também, eu entrei na faculdade no 2° semestre do ano passado e resolvi me dedicar totalmente a isso, faço Letras, inclusive.

Enfim, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, me mandem reviews, digam o que estão achando... e ah, ta sem betagem, mas eu me responsabilizo por tudo ae.

Beijos.


	4. Capítulo III - Pt 1

**Capítulo 3.**

Parte I.

* * *

><p>- Draco – ela disse, correndo atrás do marido – vem aqui! Draco!<p>

Ele virou-se lentamente, e o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Draco, por favor – disse a loira, com os olhos marejados – diga alguma coisa, querido.

Astoria tentou sorrir, mas a expressão frustrada de Draco a fez desistir. Ele continuou calado, apenas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Desceu lentamente as escadas, e sentou-se em uma das poltronas, calmamente.

- Querido – ela disse, tentando uma aproximação – eu quis fazer surpresa. Diga algo!

- Astoria – disse o loiro, no tom mais calmo que conseguiu – amanhã nós conversamos melhor, tudo bem? Eu vou me deitar no quarto de hóspedes e você pode ficar no nosso quarto, é só –

Draco – falou Astoria, chorando – eu estou grávida! Você não sabe que agora eu _preciso_ de você ao meu lado? E você olha bem pra minha cara e diz que vai dormir no quarto de hóspedes? Isso é um absurdo, Draco! Eu achei que você fosse ficar feliz, porque nós teremos algo novo nas nossas vidas, um filho, depois de 2 monótonos anos e MEIO de casamento –

Astoria foi interrompida com Draco levantando bruscamente da poltrona.

- Como? Monótonos? Você quem optou por não trabalhar, em momento algum eu disse que era pra você dedicar-se somente a mim, muito pelo contrário, eu disse que seria saudável, para que você não se cansasse e ficasse entediada. – falou Draco.

Astoria respirou fundo, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.

- Tudo bem, então, Sr. Meu marido, vá dormir no quarto de hóspedes, não dê atenção a sua mulher grávida de um filho seu, porque, bem... Talvez se o filho fosse do vizinho, você daria valor! – disse subindo as escadas, correndo para o quarto.

- É, é sim. – disse Draco, passando a mão impacientemente pelo rosto.

* * *

><p>O relógio já marcava 6:00 da manhã, Luna hoje teria que chegar mais cedo ao jornal, mal tomou café, e aparatou para o Ministério.<p>

Caminhou pelos corredores pouco iluminados, o local estava vazio. Ela estava decidida a procurar mais informações possíveis sobre a tal Lei do Casamento. Seu companheiro de investigações, Colin Creevey, chegara também, para que juntos pudessem descobrir algo mais.

- Eu achei umas fontes, que dizem que começa daqui um mês, como já havia sido dito. O Ministério vai disponibilizar umas listas com nomes, e ligar algumas pessoas com traços parecidos, para fazer algumas entrevistas, mas para aqueles que não quiserem passar por esse processo, é só fazer uma entrevista e marcar o casório – disse Colin, num tom animado.

- Colin – Luna deu-lhe um tapa no ombro – não diga isso tão animado! Isso é ridículo! Entrevistas? Poupem-me todos eles! Eu ainda não terminei minha publicação sobre essa porcaria de Lei.

- Luna, relaxe – falou ele, calmo – se você não quiser passar pelas entrevistas pode casar-se comigo! Eu adoro pudins, eu sempre gostei de ver você de zonzóbulos nas escola, eu adoro seu cabelo, seu olhar distante quando está pensativa...

- Muito obrigada por reparar, só que não! Eu não quero, você é meu amigo, Colin! – disse ela, num tom descontraído.

Os dois riram, Colin levantou-se e foi buscar xícaras de café para os dois, na cafeteira perto da mesa de Luna.

- Sabe, eu acho que seria interessante se você entrevistasse um dos que estava na votação, pra saber a opinião dos caras e tudo mais. Sua matéria vai ficar perfeita!

- Mas quem? Quem eu posso entrevistar? – disse a loira, num tom pensativo.

- Draco Malfoy, oras. Fiquei sabendo que ele anulou o voto, vai ser interessante saber a opinião ou a falta de, que ele tem. – falou Colin, num tom misterioso.

- Boa! Vou mandar uma coruja pro Ministério perguntando se ele está a fim, e a que horas pode me receber... Será que ele aceita?

- Os Malfoy fazem qualquer coisa agora pra limpar a antiga imagem, Luna.

- Vou fazer a carta, então... Espero que ele aceite conversar comigo. – disse esperançosa.

* * *

><p>Draco preferiu nem tomar café em casa. Ele sabia que Astoria estava extremamente magoada, mas ela também sabia que aquele não era o momento para filhos. Não que ele rejeitasse e odiasse crianças, seria ótimo ter um filho com Astoria, obviamente a criança seria muito bem educada, e ele a amaria. Mas agora não era o momento. Não era.<p>

Sentou-se em sua mesa no escritório, e começou a revirar todos os papéis para distrair-se, mas só conseguia pensar em Astoria magoada e Daphne – sim – com inveja querendo se vingar. Ele nem lembrava porque se envolvera com Daphne, ela era chata, falava alto, bebia demais e toda hora ameaçava. Ele saía com ela em suas viagens a trabalho, mas não era o mesmo que estar com Astoria, ele o achava... sei lá. Daphne era sem definição.

Ouviu batidas na porta.

- Entre!

- Sr. Malfoy – disse a secretária – uma coruja chegou agora do The Quibbler.

- Me dê, por favor – falou num tom agradável.

A moça entregou o jornal na mão de Draco, e saiu da sala em seguida. Draco leu rapidamente a carta, e em seguida respondeu, que sim, ele faria a entrevista, no dia seguinte, em seu escritório às 10h.

Pediu que a secretaria lhe enviasse a coruja de volta. Seria interessante ficar cara a cara com Lovegood novamente, afinal, ela _morria_ de medo de Death Eaters.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Desde Janeiro, eu sei. Muita coisa aconteceu, MUITA MESMO. Agora a Miih é professora de português até. Bom, dividi em dois, porque o próximo é uma conversa calorosa e definitiva entre eles, e então, começam os mistérios da fic. Ta sem betagem, e mesmo professora, eu erro, e se tiver erro, me responsabilizo pelos erros. Digam o que cês tão achando, o que querem ver na fic, TU-DO. Ah, a parte dois vem daqui 15 dias.

Beijos 3


	5. Capítulo III - Pt 2

**Capítulo 3**

Parte II.

_O tímido tem medo antes do perigo. O covarde durante. O corajoso depois. (Johann Paul Richter)_

_Como _ele podia rejeitar algo vindo dela? Com _quais_ direitos? Por quê? Andava de um lado para outro no quarto. Encontrava-se com os cabelos desgrenhados, a pele sem a tão bem feita maquiagem, abalada.

Ela havia feito de tudo. Deixara Pansy de lado, por mais que aquilo lhe doera muito. Ela largara sua vida anterior para ser mãe. E uma mãe exemplar. Só que Draco não queria ter uma esposa exemplar e nem uma mãe exemplar para o seu filho.

E então, Astoria pela primeira vez, teve medo.

* * *

><p>- O quê será que eu devo vestir? – disse Luna, para si mesma.<p>

Era difícil, apesar de não parecer, ver Draco depois de ter passado horas de horror na Mansão Malfoy. As lembranças eram as piores possíveis. Ouvir somente aqueles cochichos maldosos, a toda hora um Death Eater vindo fazer uma cara feia, sem saber notícia do pai, dos amigos... ninguém.

Ela não sabia exatamente como reagiria ao ver Draco. Podia ser bom, ruim ou ela poderia estragar tudo. A loira estava a fim de correr o risco, ficar frente a frente com o inimigo e ver qual era a opinião dele. Uma das coisas que ela aprendera no jornalismo, era que os inimigos têm as melhores fontes.

* * *

><p>A campainha tocou, Narcissa foi atender à porta prontamente. Ela não estava esperando visitas, mas quem sabe Draco queria aparecer... assim, só pra dizer 'olá'.<p>

Quando abriu a porta, deu de cara com uma Astoria com os olhos super inchados de tanto chorar, os cabelos presos num coque mal feito e uma expressão de muito sofrimento.

Narcissa, apesar de não gostar muito da nora, reconhecia que ela fazia bem ao seu filho, e quem fazia bem ao Draco, fazia bem a ela. Apesar de, também, ela achar que Astoria não era tão adequada, mas enfim... Nem tudo é perfeito.

A loira foi abraçada pela sogra, que o levou até a cozinha. Narcissa lhe ofereceu um chá, que a nora aceitou de bom grado. A sogra o media, podia ver que ela realmente estava muito aflita, e logo, perguntou:

- O que aconteceu? – num tom calmo e aconchegante.

Astoria deu um longo suspiro, fechando os olhos.

- Bem, eu sei que o ideal seria que Draco e eu viéssemos dar essa notícia juntos, mas... eu estou grávida. – ela tentou esboçar um sorriso.

Narcissa deu o seu melhor sorriso, ela tentou fingir surpresa, já que soubera por carta anônima, e abraçou novamente a nora. Aquela notícia era boa e ruim, Astoria era adequada, mas talvez não para ser avó de um Malfoy. Narcissa sentia medo e também alívio, ao mesmo tempo.

- Meus parabéns – disse, num sorriso fraco, desta vez – mas você devia estar feliz com isso, querida.

- Acontece que... – disse a loira, com os olhos marejados – Draco não quer.

- Como isso? Um filho é uma benção... Por Merlin! Draco está louco! – disse Narcissa, preocupada.

- Eu achei que ele iria adorar a ideia, Cissa, mas ele não gostou... Ficou indiferente, disse que não era a hora e que ainda iria viajar muito pelo Ministério... Essas coisas. – disse a loira, chorando.

Cissa o abraçou, e teve compaixão pela nora. Ela podia sentir sua agonia.

- Astoria nós sempre tivemos nossas diferenças, não vamos esconder isso agora, mas eu preciso saber aceitar quando meu filho não esta sendo justo. Você tem feito o melhor para ele, durante esses anos de casado, sei reconhecer isso, e ele precisa fazer o mesmo. Um filho é uma novidade maravilhosa pra um casamento, e eu disse isso a ele quando vocês se casaram. – falou Cissa.

- Eu ficaria tão aliviada se ele concordasse. – falou Astoria, num tom baixo – Eu não sei o que pode acontecer comigo se Draco continuar com essa rejeição ao nosso bebê, sinceramente.

- Querida – disse Cissa, sorrindo para nora – você pode contar comigo. Eu não posso dizer a você que vou conversar com Draco, pois ele não me escutará, mas você tem o meu apoio.

- Muito obrigada, a senhora já me deixou mais aliviada – falou Astoria, tentando sorrir – eu sei que o ideal seria que eu conversasse sobre isso com a minha mãe, mas eu tenho medo da reação dela, então eu recorri a você.

- Fez bem – disse Cissa – no sábado eu passo em sua casa para visita-la. Repouse, leia bons livros e se puder, evite Draco, pra evitar maiores aborrecimentos.

- Muitíssimo obrigada – falou Astoria, já levantando-se, e colocando a xícara de chá encima da pia.

Cissa encaminhou a nora até a porta, e as duas abraçaram-se pela ultima vez. Ao fechar a porta, Cissa deu um longo suspiro. Reconhecia que a situação era delicada, e que não podia abandonar Astoria naquele momento, mesmo que isso fosse contra seu amado filho.

- Eu tenho medo do que essa garota pode fazer, _principalmente _se prejudicar essa criança que está vindo. Isso me mostra que sou capaz de qualquer coisa para que ela viva.

* * *

><p>Quando Luna aparatou no Ministério, não estava tão nervosa. Ela ensaiara tanto em casa, que tinha medo de fazer caretas ao entrevistar Malfoy. Escolhera uma de suas melhores roupas, uma saia preta que ia um pouco antes dos joelhos, um terninho vermelho e um colar de pérolas e os cabelos, não mais tão compridos, estavam soltos. Levava uma bolsinha junto dela, e um pergaminho e uma pena para anotasse o que ele dizia.<p>

Subiu os elevadores do Ministério e chegou até a porta da sala de Malfoy. Sentiu um leve arrepio, mas não deixou abalar por ele. A secretaria sorridente olhou para Luna e disse:

- A senhorita deve ser Luna Lovegood, do The Qubbler – falou, sorrindo a secretaria.

- Sim, eu mesma. – disse Luna.

- O Sr. Malfoy esta aguardando a senhorita. Pode me emprestar seu crachá, por favor? – pediu a secretaria.

- Ah, claro – disse Luna, entregando o crachá de entrada do Ministério à moça.

Ela anotou os dados de Luna presentes no crachá, nome e profissão. Entregou o crachá à ela, e o encaminhou a sala de Malfoy. Bateu na porta e ele ordenou que ela entrasse.

Luna adentrou na sala, e Malfoy estava sentado, ajeitando alguns papéis. Ela ficou de pé, e ele a encarou, quase fuzilando-a com o olhar. Luna estremeceu, e torceu pra não estar corada.

- Pode se sentar, Lovegood. Eu não enfeiticei as cadeiras da minha sala pra morder sangue-ruins. – disse Draco, num tom irônico.

Ela fechou os olhos para não lhe dar uma resposta mal educada.

- Então... _Malfoy – _disse ela, pegando o papel, e colocando a pena de repetição rápida sobre a mesa – vamos ao que interessa, sem ironias...

- Sim, sem ironias – falou Draco – aliás, já é uma você estar aqui. Você mudou bastante, não é? Mais firme no que diz... Devia ser obra daquele seu pai-

Luna o interrompeu com um soco sobre a mesa.

- Se você se atrever a me ofender mais uma vez, eu acabo com você, seu verme! – falou, já corada de ódio – Sejamos adultos, eu vim aqui como jornalista, não me ofenda, Malfoy!

- Desculpa – disse Draco, tentando não rir.

- Pois, bem – falou Luna, suspirando – O que você acha sobre a Lei do Casamento, sendo um dos que esteve presente em sua votação?

- Na realidade, eu fui um dos únicos que anulou o voto. Sou indiferente à essa questão, e em reuniões anteriores a que a _senhorita _acompanhou, eu já havia dito isso aos meus companheiros. A guerra foi um acontecimento que para mim já está mais do que encerrado. A comunidade bruxa não deve forçar as pessoas a se casarem ou terem filhos, muitas vezes com pessoas que elas não tem a menor intimidade, por conta disso. Outros métodos poderiam ter sido tomados. – falou, sério.

- Sim, mas, o senhor diz ser indiferente e admite que pode existir outro método, não entendo sua posição, senhor Malfoy – disse Luna, num tom calmo.

- Eu já sou casado e minha esposa espera um filho, isso vai servir pra coluna de fofocas – falou Malfoy, sorrindo.

- O The Quibbler não se interessa por essas notícias, e eu vou cortar essa sua ultima frase – falou Luna, alterando-se.

- Então, para mim, não tem a menor importância. Eu me casei com quem quis, e vou ter filhos com a pessoa da qual eu escolhi, o que vai acontecer com os outros bruxos, não é do meu interesse. – falou num tom seco, o loiro.

- Então é muito bom saber que uma pessoa que frequenta o departamento das Leis Internacionais da Magia pensa. – disse Luna.

- O que precisa ficar claro, é que eu estudo e aprovo as leis, a execução só caberia a mim, se eu estivesse nas condições propostas pela Lei, e como _eu não estou_, ela não cabe a mim. – disse Draco, retrucando.

- Ao fazer uma lei os senhores deveriam pensar em como seria se vocês tivessem de executá-la. – disse a jornalista.

- Isso não acontece, senhorita, é uma ilusão pensar que quem faz a Lei pensa no bem estar de alguém, principalmente nesses casos. Quem a criou teve boas intenções, só que de boas intenções o inferno e o Ministério da Magia estão lotados. – retrucou Draco.

- Isso sempre esteve muito claro, senhor Malfoy. E o que acontece se alguém não cumprir a lei? – perguntou Luna.

- O prazo é de um ano, como já foi explicado. As pessoas podem escolher entre fazer entrevistas, com pessoas com traços parecidos, essas coisas, ou escolher alguém, fazer somente uma entrevista com perguntas simples e marcar o casório. Como o intuito é gerar filhos, o Ministério vai ficar encima se a criança está a caminho ou não, o prazo para o filho é de dois anos após o casamento. Nesse caso da Lei, o divórcio também é facilitado, sem burocracia alguma. Se não for cumprido, eles escolherão alguém para você, e isso pode ser qualquer criatura, e eu acredito que é bem pior. – explicou Draco.

- Entrevistas, sei. – falou Luna, incrédula. – O senhor já pensou se de repente você tivesse de se casar assim?

- Merlin, que mulher teimosa! Minha filha, eu sou casado, minha mulher está _ótima_, eu não preciso disso. – disse, já alterado.

- O senhor não sabe o seu dia de amanhã, senhor Malfoy – falou Luna, num tom desafiador.

Ele levantou-se, e abriu a porta.

- A nossa entrevista acabou, se quiser posso mandar cartões para a senhorita de natal quando algum coitado quiser se casar com você. – falou, irritado.

- Muito obrigado, Malfoy. Você me serviu muito – disse ela, guardando a pena, o papel, e levantando-se.

Luna foi em direção a porta, e saiu da sala.

- Já deu pra pagar 30 minutos de terror que eu passei na sua casa, lembra? – falou ela, séria.

- Eu devia ter te matado, sua vaca. – falou, batendo a porta no rosto de Luna.

- Vacas são sua mãe e sua tia! – disse ela, com raiva.

Ela andou satisfeita pelos corredores. Malfoy era muito petulante de pensar que nada podia acontecer a ele.

Enquanto isso, um Malfoy preocupado andava de um lado para outro em sua sala. Ele pensava no que faria ao chegar em casa e ver sua mulher grávida e deprimida. Afinal, as coisas não estavam _ótimas _como ela dissera a Luna.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Aeeeeee. Então, aqui já dá pra entender mais um pouquinho do capítulo anterior. O quarto e o quinto serão os capítulos decisivos dessa primeira parte da fic, ok? Então o próximo capítulo só chega no final do mês que vem, pra eu conseguir fazer direitinho. Não ta betado ainda, mas eu vou enviar pra Jo, e depois vocês vão ler ele bonitinho e arrumadinho. Muuuito obrigado as reviews que vocês mandaram, eu adorei TO-DAS. Beijos e me digam o que estão achando.


	6. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo 4.**

I. Lágrimas não são argumentos.

_(__Machado de Assis__)_

Abriu a porta da Mansão lentamente. Definitivamente, o que ele mais queria era chegar, tomar um relaxante banho e deitar.

Jogou o paletó encima do sofá, e subiu as escadas preguiçosamente.

- Astoria? – chamou o loiro – Já cheguei!

Silêncio.

Geralmente, Astoria respondia, nem que fosse com um palavrão, mas respondia. Ele estranhou a situação. Foi andando em direção a seu quarto, e quando adentrou, havia uma Astoria caída no chão, desmaiada.

* * *

><p>Aquele podia ser o terceiro maço de cigarro no dia. Não sabia, não se importava. Tudo o que ela queria era sumir. Ou morrer. Vingar-se. Pansy Parkinson jamais imaginou que ia querer tanto que Astoria não existisse. É. Não existir seria melhor, pois assim, ela jamais a conheceria e não causaria danos.<p>

Fazia mais ou menos 2 semanas desde que Astoria havia o dado um fora. O problema não era dar o fora, mas a forma de como fora dado.

Desde então, Pansy Parkinson só sabia chorar e perguntar o porquê. Um dos problemas é que ela não conseguia achar o motivo. _Foda._

* * *

><p><em>A morena abriu a porta depressa, após ouvir as batidas tão desesperadas. Era Astoria Greengrass. Chorava muito, seu delineador impecável, totalmente borrado. <em>

_Pansy segurou sua bolsa, a loira sentou-se, e chorou por mais alguns minutos. Pansy nada disse, apenas esperou ela se acalmar._

_Pansy ofereceu-lhe um cigarro, mas ela recusou._

_- Sabe que... – disse Pansy, tentando uma primeira comunicação – até que os trouxas fazem coisas que podem acalmar. Isso aqui ajuda muito, mas ouvi dizer que mata._

_Astoria olhou fixamente para ela, tentando sorrir._

_- Pansy, você conviveu por anos junto com meu marido, inclusive na fase mais dura da vida dele, a de Comensal... – disse a loira, chorando._

_- Sim. Qual é o problema? Você geralmente vem aqui acompanhada dele, pra jantares... O que houve? Você não ligou avisando. – falou Pansy, preocupada._

_- Eu sei, me desculpe. Eu não tenho com quem conversar, sabe? E... Draco viaja muito. Eu fico muito tempo sozinha, penso várias coisas... Coisas boas, ruins... Quando Draco não está, eu consigo fazer vários planos, mas quando ele vem pra casa... Não sei... parece que eu... – Astoria, desabou a chorar novamente._

_Pansy sentou ao seu lado._

_- Querida, eu nunca me casei, não sei como funcionam essas coisas, mas eu imagino que você se sinta tão sozinha, que quando ele chega, não faz mais diferença... Acertei? – disse a morena, num tom cuidadoso._

_Astoria sorriu. Um sorriso que queria dizer 'sim'._

_- Somente uma mulher pode entender outra – disse Astoria, tentando enxugar as lágrimas insistentes. – Eu faço o que eu posso pelo meu marido. Eu não trabalho porque o que ele ganha dá pra sustentar mais três famílias, mas agora eu estou entediada. Minha sogra disse que optar por cuidar somente da família não seria fácil e eu não acreditei. Ela é uma manipuladora, mas ela está certa!_

_Pansy ficou seria de repente, apagou o cigarro num cinzeiro próximo._

_- Bom, essa casa aqui não tem o mesmo glamour que tinha antigamente, quando meus pais moravam aqui, e nem o mesmo que a sua... mas, quando quiser, sei lá... – disse a morena, sorrindo._

_- Muito obrigado – falou Astoria, emocionando-se novamente – Pansy, o que você acha que eu devo fazer?_

_A morena ficou pensativa. Dar conselhos para mulheres casadas nem sempre era válido, pois elas sempre seguiam o coração, quase sempre. Pansy tinha consciência, de que Astoria era uma mulher muito determinada, séria e familiar, então não poderia dar-lhe um conselho louco, e pela quantidade de lágrimas que ela havia derramando, pior ainda. _

_- Faça coisas que você nunca fez. Distraia-se com outras coisas – falou Pansy, pensativa._

_Astoria levantou-se, pegou sua bolsa de cima do sofá e foi em direção a porta. Por um segundo, a loira imaginou-se num mundo sem preocupações. Pansy era solteira, morava num casarão deixado de herança, mas não se preocupava com decorações, jantares, eventos... nada disso. _

_- Minha querida – falou Astoria enxugando as lágrimas – muitíssimo obrigada. Pode ter certeza que você será muitíssimo bem recompensada por isso._

_Pansy sorriu._

_- Não precisa, fiquei feliz em ajudar._

_As duas despediram-se com um abraço, forte e longo._

_- Você me deu uma ideia ótima, eu já sei muito bem o que fazer. – falou Astoria, num tom curioso._

_Virou as costas, e saiu aparatando em direção à Mansão Malfoy. Ela tinha um plano, e o plano tinha nome e sobrenome._

* * *

><p>II. A bondade é a delicadeza das almas grosseiras.<p>

_(__Fernando Pessoa__)_

- Luna, muito obrigado por continuar a me acompanhar na visita dos meus pais – falou o homem sorridente a seu lado.

- Imagine, Neville. Não é porque nós não temos mais um relacionamento que não podemos ser amigos – falou Luna, abraçando-o.

Os dois pegaram a rede de flú da casa de Neville para o hospital St. Mungus. Luna nunca vira o hospital tão movimentado, as enfermeiras corriam de um lado para outro, uma confusão terrível.

Ela e Neville foram ao balcão, para perguntar qual era o motivo daquela movimentação toda. A recepcionista atendeu-os sorrindo:

- Olá, Srta. Lovegood, Olá Sr. Longbotton! Vieram visitar Alice e Frank? – perguntou, simpaticamente.

- Sim – respondeu Neville – mas... o que está acontecendo? Por que essa correria?

- Ah – falou a enfermeira em tom baixo – a esposa do Sr. Draco Malfoy acabou de dar entrada. Ela está grávida e não parece estar muito bem, parece que o caso é grave.

Luna encarou aquela notícia como um choque. Ela ficou espantada com a própria reação, mas não pode deixar de ficar perplexa com a notícia.

- Nossa – falou Luna, tentando disfarçar o choque – que Merlin a proteja de que não seja nada, isso é realmente ruim.

- A senhorita conhece o casal? – perguntou a enfermeira.

- Não, não. É que eu acredito que numa gravidez, as coisas precisam estar boas. Uma doença nesse estado é muito ruim mesmo. Tomara que não seja nada. – disse Luna.

- A senhorita é realmente muito bondosa, poucos se preocupam com os outros hoje em dia – falou a enfermeira.

- Nós precisamos rezar pelos amigos, e pelos inimigos principalmente. – falou Luna, sorridente.

Eles saíram do balcão e foram para o andar onde os pais de Neville estavam. Neville entrou para ver os pais, e Luna ficou esperando-o do lado de fora. Nesse momento, ela avistou Draco Malfoy sentado, desolado num banco próximo dela.

Luna sentiu compaixão por ele, assim como sentia de Neville. Ela sabia o que família significava, apesar de não ter mais uma. Mesmo sem saber o que a esposa de Malfoy tinha, ela desejou do fundo de seu coração, que ela não tivesse nada, e fosse só um susto. Assim como ela desejava que os pais de Neville o reconhecessem ao menos uma vez.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** O capítulo demorou muuuito porque eu mudei de ideia e não sabia como fazer. Agora que eu já sei, dá pra postar regularmente, isso não quer dizer que vai ser a cada 15 dias, ta gente? Mas ao menos um por mês, ou dois dependendo do andar. Em itálico é flashback e ta sem betagem total. Eu espero que cês gostem, continuem mandando reviews ae. Beijos.


	7. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V.**

Perder-se também é caminho.

_Clarice Lispector_

Eu poderia dar um milhão de argumentos para odiar Astoria Greengrass de todo meu coração. _Do fundo dele. _Só que, eu posso mentir pra tentar mentir pra todos, menos pra mim e pra Deus.

Há dias eu me tranquei nesse apartamento e não converso com ninguém, só saio pra trabalhar e volto. Mesma rotina. Todos os dias da minha vida, _até que a morte venha ser minha ultima inimiga a ser aniquilada._

Aprendi muitas coisas com Astoria, e uma delas, as que eu menos acreditava, é que quando amamos, fazemos qualquer coisa pra que essa pessoa fique feliz.

Poderia contar detalhes de quão boa amante ela foi para mim, mas eu não sou mulher de revelar segredos, principalmente quando dizem respeito à mim.

Posso estar louca, de gastar tanto tempo conversando com minha consciência. Ela não me dá conselhos, mas me ouve como ninguém.

Eu odeio Astoria hoje, agora, mas volto a amá-la daqui 20 minutos, como um relâmpago. Eu não sei, no momento eu estou me sentindo muito traída, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não a perdoei. Isso não quer dizer que a quero de volta.

**Não a quero nunca mais**. Prefiro que ela morra, a saber que me magoou tanto.

* * *

><p>Draco estava muito abatido. Ele saíra do St. Mungus, e ficara sentado refletindo sobre todas as bobagens que ele havia dito a Astoria. E que há tempos, ele precisava distanciar-se de Daphne, mas não conseguia, porque ela ameaçava sempre contar à irmã o caso deles.<p>

O curandeiro não conseguia identificar exatamente o que Astoria tinha, mas Draco podia fazer uma breve ideia de que era emocional.

Ele resolveu adentrar o hospital, e esperar alguma resposta. Um senhor com as vestes verdes veio em direção à ele, com um rosto simpático, porém preocupado.

- Senhor Malfoy? – disse o curandeiro.

- Sim – disse ele, apertando a mão do curandeiro – ela já está melhor?

- Então, sua esposa teve apenas um desmaio, mas eu preciso fazer algumas perguntas ao senhor, se me permitir.

- Claro – falou Draco.

- Ela tem se alimentado bem? Digo, quanto às refeições adequadas para gestantes? – perguntou o Doutor, curioso.

- Sinceramente, eu recebi a notícia há dois dias... Não sei como anda a alimentação dela com relação à gestação. Anteriormente, posso afirmar que ela sempre foi muito prudente e rígida com alimentação, doutor. – falou Draco, um pouco sem jeito.

- Peço que o senhor, por favor, vigie a alimentação dela. Ela está muito abatida e precisa de muitos cuidados e além disso, o emocional dela está muito pior, tente não aborrecê-la.

- Ah sim... emocional. – disse Draco, num tom curioso.

- Ela vai precisar ficar mais dois dias aqui, senhor Malfoy, se ela melhorar e se não tiver prejudicado o bebê, ela receberá alta.

- Muito obrigado. Mesmo. Ela está em condições de receber visitas? – perguntou Draco, aflito.

- Ela ainda está muito cansada, não está em condições de conversar. Eu recomendo que o senhor volte amanhã.

- Tudo bem – disse ele, tentando sorrir – muito obrigado.

Os dois despediram-se e Draco aparatou dali direto pra casa.

* * *

><p><strong>01:50 A.M <strong>_Hospital St. Mungus_

Usar a rede de flu era mais fácil, pois não fazia tanto barulho e não chamava atenção. O Hospital não era tão movimentado durante a madrugada, as curandeiras só faziam as visitas para dar os medicamentos noturnos aos pacientes, e dar uma olhada nos pacientes em observação.

Era obvio que usar a Capa da Invisibilidade, nestes momentos, seria mais fácil. Poupava disfarces medíocres, perguntas e outras atividades a mais.

Leu todos os andares do local, e foi até onde imaginara que Astoria estivesse. O quarto dela, pelo visto, seria individual, principalmente pela gravidez.

Adentrou o quarto lentamente, ela estava dormindo. Como um anjo. Retirou a capa da invisibilidade, e colocou as mãos em Astoria para acordá-la. A loira abriu os olhos lentamente, e olhou com um olhar assustado por um momento, depois sorriu, em deboche.

A boca de Astoria fora tapada, destruindo seu sorriso, e a varinha apontada em seu rosto.

- Ri mesmo, vagabunda! Eu quero que você veja quem sou eu, veja bem – disse apertando seu rosto – porque depois, você não vai ter como provar. _Obliviate._

E os olhos de Astoria se apagaram.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: É proposital ser desse tamanho. Eu mudei de ideia AGAIN, e até segunda tem outro, ok? Geeente, recomemdem a fic, mandem reviews, enfim... beijos!


	8. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI.**

_Não há nada de errado em - de vez em quando - chorar e pedir a Deus que nos coloque no colo._

Paulo Coelho

* * *

><p>Tudo branco. Visão turva e distorcida. Que lugar é esse?<p>

* * *

><p>Draco escutou um barulho, muito forte, por um minuto parecia que alguém havia aparatado bem em sua cozinha. "Não é possível, são 02:30 da manhã...", ela pensou.<p>

Escutou o bater da porta, um bater forte.

- Draco! Acorda agora, é sua mãe, querido! – dizia, numa voz urgente.

Ele abriu os olhos numa imensa dificuldade e bufou.

- Que inferno, mãe! O QUE É? – gritou impaciente.

Levantou-se bruscamente abriu a porta. Narcissa tinha uma expressão de pavor em seu rosto, abraçou o filho imediatamente, e Draco ficou sem entender o que acontecera.

- O que foi, mãe? – perguntou, saindo de seu abraço desesperado.

- Querido, apagaram a memória de sua esposa no St. Mungus, ela não se lembra de nada...

Draco teve a sensação de que o mundo havia caído. Aquela sensação de pavor e angústia voltara, a mesma de quando Voldemort lhe dera uma missão.

* * *

><p>Abriu a porta do escritório e todos olhavam com cara de espanto, Luna teve a sensação de estar no Profeta Diário, todos alucinados com as penas de repetição rápida, e as lareiras de Flu mais movimentadas que tudo.<p>

Colin, como sempre, veio correndo para dar-lhe a grande notícia:

- Temos uma bomba! Um furo e tanto pra amanhã... – dizia eufórico – a esposa de Draco Malfoy foi atacada pelo feitiço da memória, e ninguém sabe quem foi. Isso aconteceu bem debaixo do nariz do pessoal do St. Mungus...

- Uau! – disse a loira, sem fôlego. Ela sentou-se em sua mesa, e Colin pegou sua companheira fiél, a maquina fotográfica – Precisa ir até lá pra ver como estão as coisas.

- Irei, Thomas e Hellen foram antes, dizem que Draco está ao lado de sua mãe, como se ela fosse sua guarda-costas. A irmã, Daphne, com a cara de poucos amigos de sempre, mas a mãe delas não quis se pronunciar. O Profeta já estava lá, é claro, entrevistando todos os funcionários possíveis – falou Colin, revirando os olhos – o que acha que devemos fazer?

- Hã – Luna disse, pensativa – não somos uma revista muito intrometida, então, tente civilizadamente entrevistar alguma recepcionista ou uma camareira... Dê seu jeito. É uma notícia interessante, haja vista a entrevista que tive com Malfoy e que saiu hoje. É uma reviravolta e tanto...

Colin aparatou apressado, Luna ficou observando tudo. Apenas observando. As coisas mudaram.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy estava sentado ao lado de sua mãe no corredor do hospital, várias enfermeiras a volta deles, todas com a mesma expressão de indignação possível. O quarto andar era sem duvida o andar que ele não pretendia visitar de maneira alguma, cheia de azarados e amaldiçoados. Pra quem só estava na Enfermaria tomando poções passar pro quarto andar era muito.<p>

O loiro estava ali desde as 3:30 da manhã, pouco depois de sua mãe aparecer e dizer que Astoria havia perdido a memória, até ele processar a ideia e vestir uma roupa qualquer, demoraram alguns minutos.

Já passava das 8:30 e todos os urubus da imprensa já haviam passado por lá. "Senhor Malfoy, o senhor tem ideia de quem fez isto?", "Senhor Malfoy, sua esposa tinha inimigos?", "Senhor Malfoy, por acaso acha que este ataque é devido quando o senhor e sua família fugiram de Você-Sabe- Quem e só agora a pessoa quis se vingar?", " Senhor, sua esposa está grávida, o que vai fazer com o bebê?"...

O bebê. Draco havia se esquecido dele. Por que agora? Ela não se lembra nem de quem é, vai se lembrar do bebê?

Uma enfermeira baixa, de cabelos negros presos um coque firme, e olhos amendoados, veio até Draco, apertou as mãos de Cissa gentilmente.

- Desculpe a demora, Cissa. Mandei-lhe uma mensagem pelo Patrono durante a madrugada, mas nem pude vê-lo desde que chegou. Meu plantão termina às 9:00, está uma loucura aqui hoje – disse, num quase sorriso. Virou-se para Draco, cumprimentando-o – Sou Adelia Maine, avisei sua mãe na madrugada sobre sua esposa, como ouviu. Sinto muito pelo ocorrido, principalmente pela gravidez.

Draco agradeceu-a acenando com a cabeça.

- Muito obrigada, Adelia. O que eu não compreendo é como ninguém sabe explicar o que houve... É uma irresponsabilidade enorme do hospital! E até agora não nos deixaram vê-la – falou Cissa, indignada.

- Sim, nós reconhecemos que foi um erro terrível. Faremos uma reunião amanhã com os funcionários, não é a primeira vez que isso ocorre aqui – respondeu a enfermeira - A gravidade é que a paciente está gestante... E nós não autorizamos a entrada porque temos medo da reação dela. Está altamente assustada. Não deixou que colocassem a mão nela, e quando mostramos a varinha, achamos que morreria de pavor...

- Ninguém disse a ela sobre a gravidez? – perguntou Draco, num tom baixo.

- Não. Só percebi porque fui dar sua poção contra os enjoos e ela estava com um olhar vago. Pus a mão nela, e ela tirou bruscamente, perguntou onde estava e disse que não lembrava seu próprio nome... – falou Adelia, calmamente para o loiro.

- Sei... E o que é feito com grávidas que perdem a memória? – perguntou Malfoy, desanimado.

- Pede a Deus que ele tenha misericórdia e que ela a menos queira ficar com a criança. – ela respondeu, deixando-os a sós.

Draco ficou olhando-a sair, a mãe abraçou-o, e todos os medos ficaram maiores do que já estavam. Muito maiores.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu preciso dar várias explicações: bom, a ultima vez que eu atualizei essa fic foi em 2013. 2013. Já aconteceu de tudo desde então... Peço perdão a todos que leem essa fic, de todo meu coração, eu não sou uma escritora decente. Tenho bloqueios intermináveis e um amor pela rua que não me deixa fazer nada. Nem sei se alguém ainda lê essa fic, mas está aqui. Fiz um favor a mim, e a todos que acompanham minhas longs intermináveis - planejei todas, e até meio do ano que vem quero terminá-las. Essa aqui, fiz um plano de 18 a 20 capítulos, e adiantei uns 3, pra tentar postar regularmente. Àqueles que estão esperando o romance da fic, pare de ler agora. SÉRIO. Não há romance aqui, há troca de favores. O que eu posso prometer, é que essa fic termina ainda nesta encarnação, tenham paciência e muuita fé, mas muita mesmo.

Aos que esperaram, muito obrigada, muito meeeeeeesmo. Mandem reviews, e provavelmente virá um capítulo no fim do próximo mês pra que eu possa adiantar com tranquilidade.

Beijos.


End file.
